eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:In Our Own Way
"Exchange" script General Golias Sydwen: Ah, you must be Name. I've been waiting for you. I think I have you to thank for the mess in the Concordium Tower, is that correct? Player: Well... yes, I suppose, although I'd hesitate to call it a mess. I did what I had to in order to protect Qeynos. General Golias Sydwen: Oh yes, I'm well aware of your noble intentions. It just seems odd to me, you see... the ratonga come into the city, and the next thing we know, there's necromancers not far behind. Player: How are those things even related? The necromancers are getting their training from a Paineel Erudite! This has nothing to do with the ratongas! General Golias Sydwen: Is that so? And how would you know that? Is it because the ratonga are WORKING with the necromancers? Player: WHAT? That doesn't even make sense! I stopped them! The ratonga have long tried to help Qeynos! Look, I have proof! General Golias Sydwen: And what proof is that? Player: This book... here. It details the early activities of the ratonga here in Qeynos. We've long wanted to help and be accepted into Qeynos, in fact this is where we came first! General Golias Sydwen: This book... oh! Ha ha ha! See! This is clearly a fake! Any schoolchild can tell you that. These movements detailed in here? They are the movements of the Qeynos Guard during the rebuilding of Qeynos. See here? This is where we drove back the gnolls of Blackburrow, and this is where we stopped the undead march! Player: That book was written by ratonga who wanted to help protect the city. Those are the maps they made, detailing their plans and efforts to help. They DIED to protect the city! General Golias Sydwen: My FAMILY died to protect the city! My ancestors lead those troop movements! Qeynos would have fallen if not for the efforts of the Sydwens! Enough of your lies. Arrest this ratonga as a conspirator! Queen Antonia Bayle: Hold that order, Captain. Qeynos Guardsman: Your Majesty! Qeynos Guard Captain: Queen Antonia! General Golias Sydwen: My Lady. This is an unexpected surprise! What brings you to my humble office? Queen Antonia Bayle: I have heard that the individual responsible for stopping the attack on our tower was here, and I came to speak with them. General Golias Sydwen: Queen Antonia... we don't know that they weren't in league together... Queen Antonia Bayle: We don't? Have you asked them? General Golias Sydwen: Well... of course, My Lady! And of course they denied it, and tried to cover it up with lies! Queen Antonia Bayle: What lies, General? General Golias Sydwen: This book for starters! Nothing but falsities! Clearly there is an agenda here that we must be on the lookout for! All the ratonga could be involved in it! Queen Antonia Bayle: General - in my dealings with Tilla, I have never felt anything aside from sincerity from her and those she represented. Queen Antonia Bayle: She came to me with a heartfelt plea for a home where the ratonga could find acceptance and liberty, and a dire warning about an ancient enemy. Queen Antonia Bayle: Never in our conversations did I detect any attempt to deceive me or the people of Qeynos, and thus, I allowed the ratonga refugees from Freeport to call our city home. Queen Antonia Bayle: And from what I can tell, they are doing what they can to fit into our society. Do you think I am so easily deceived, General? General Golias Sydwen: Of course not, Queen Antonia. But the ratonga have long been enemies of our city, as you well know. Trusting them now could be dangerous! Queen Antonia Bayle: Enemies of ours, Golias? Or have we been enemies of theirs? Queen Antonia Bayle: What is that book you've got? General Golias Sydwen: Oh, it is nothing, My Queen. The ratonga had it - this is the likely forgery I was talking about, and not worth your attention. Queen Antonia Bayle: May I see it, please? General Golias Sydwen: ... of... of course, Your Majesty. Here you are. Queen Antonia Bayle: General Sydwen, have you read this? General Golias Sydwen: I umm... I thumbed through it. There's nothing there that a schoolchild... Queen Antonia Bayle: This is an exact recounting of events that happened right as the city started rebuilding itself, is it not? These are the events your family was credited with dealing with? General Golias Sydwen: Of course! And the Sydwens were there! We stopped the march of the undead through Qeynos Hills! We flanked the Blackburrow gnolls who looked to overrun our new farms! Queen Antonia Bayle: Oh, I'm sure they did, General. How do you know about these events? General Golias Sydwen: Well... our scouts, I'm sure. We probably had the best Qeynosian scouts at our disposal... Queen Antonia Bayle: Yes, you did. Ratonga scouts. General Golias Sydwen: How... that would never... Queen Antonia Bayle: General, this book is very detailed. I'm sure it would be a minor task to divine its true age - I doubt the ratonga would have planted a forgery hundreds of years ago. Queen Antonia Bayle: Tell me the truth, General Sydwen. What has your family been hiding? General Golias Sydwen: ... Queen Antonia Bayle: General? Now. General Golias Sydwen: I'm... I'm sorry. You are right. This is a secret my family has held onto for generations. It is our pride, and our shame. General Golias Sydwen: What I said is true. My family worked hard to protect Qeynos. We sacrificed everything to help our city, and did whatever we needed to in order to keep her safe. General Golias Sydwen: The ratonga came to the Qeynos Council seeking a haven. It didn't take long, but the Council refused their pleas for acceptance into the city, labeling them vermin and monsters. General Golias Sydwen: When the ratonga were dismissed from Qeynos, the Sydwens approached them with an idea. We offered them a voice with the King if they would act as our eyes and help us scout in Antonica. General Golias Sydwen: They performed better than expected - better than our own scouts could. The Sydwens, however, stalled in representing them to the King... Queen Antonia Bayle: Likely because of their natural prowess, and didn't want to be shown up. General Golias Sydwen: Indeed. Eventually, they died out. The Sydwens thought the matter handled itself, and quietly covered it up. General Golias Sydwen: The loyal ratonga were killed protecting the city, and in the end, no one stood up for them. We used their talent for political gain, and eventually, were appointed a seat on the Circle of Five. Queen Antonia Bayle: And the rest is your family's legacy. The remaining ratonga joined Lucan and Freeport, and they became our enemy. General Golias Sydwen: Indeed, My Lady. I... I will step down from the Circle of Ten, if that is You Majesty's wish. Queen Antonia Bayle: General Golias. What your family did was reprehensible. Queen Antonia Bayle: But make no mistake - the Sydwens are heroes, too. You stood on the walls of Qeynos and turned back our enemies for generations. You yourself have proven capable and trustworthy in all other matters. Queen Antonia Bayle: You may step down if you wish, but I still value your wisdom and insight on the Council. Right now, you have a chance to offer repentance for what happened so long ago. Queen Antonia Bayle: The ratonga are here to help our city. See to it that they are protected and they are given a voice in the city. Use your resources to let the citizens of our fair Qeynos see the contributions the ratonga can give to all of us. Queen Antonia Bayle: Help them now, as your family could have so long ago. General Golias Sydwen: Thh... thank you, My Queen! General Golias Sydwen: I owe you a debt. I owe Qeynos a debt. Most of all, though, I owe the ratonga a debt. And I will see to it those debts are paid. I hope, one day, my family can be forgiven. Queen Antonia Bayle: Time will heal all, General Golias. I am pleased you will be staying with me. Queen Antonia Bayle: And you, my stalwart ratonga, return to Tilla. Let her know what has happened, and that I will send for her shortly. Thank you for all you have done for Qeynos. On copyright I'm posting this under the assumption that SOE does not consider posting scripts a copyright violation, because there are scripts posted for EQ2 and EQ1 on Allakhazam. Jeff (talk| ) 02:14, January 18, 2013 (UTC)